


Take Me With You (Or Let Me Follow)

by InkSplodge



Series: Changing Our Ways, Taking Different Roads [1]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Campfires, Grinding, I basically know nothing about the characters, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sleep, Sleepiness, but this idea would not leave me alone, pretty sure Vincent/Leo is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: As Vincent and Leo reach the empty campsite they have two choices: continue on or stay for a while. They choose the latter.





	1. We Can Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Threat of Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969260) by [umbrafix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrafix/pseuds/umbrafix). 



> So I haven't played the game, haven't seen the full game online, but on Outside Xbox they are playing a full game through so will be watching that. But just with the few episode, just, Vincent/Leo for life.  
> I was going to post this before when there was no stories on AO3 - and now there is and so happy! So thought I'd do it now!
> 
> Inspired mainly because the director of the game, Josef Fares, in an Outside Xtra video said about the camp scene, "we have our beautiful, romantic moment between the two tough-guy prisoners" and procedures to show the "Brokeback Mountain Moment" - the creator of the game ships Vincent/Leo more then we could ever do: https://youtu.be/N5xag2NZBio?t=10m17s
> 
> Also disclaimer: Sorry if they are out of character - I'll likely alter wordings and such after I see more of the game! I may change the first chapter and have actual conversations between the two.

The decision to stay at the empty camp was actually Vincent’s – with their death-defying escape, and still no sign of the police, he calculated the police would be ahead of them. Instead of chasing, they would prevent escape, staying in front to stop their movements like on the bridge.

Leo was a bit sceptical, mentioning they should at least stay “one step in front”. However, upon standing up and a moan about his feet “fucking hurting”, Leo quickly decided Vincent’s idea was the one to go with. Stay “two steps in front”, they agreed.

The plan was to wait out in the campsite, settle and eat, before leaving under the cover of darkness again.

But there was quite a bit of daylight to kill until then.

***

Dusk came as the two sat in the campsite’s shelter, migrating over with the idea sleeping there would provide more warmth and less back pain. At least prison had mattresses.

Although they had previously decided to sleep for a few hours, a few hours ago, it seemed their conversation had got in the way. Now they would instead wake when midnight came.

The overall conversation was varied from talking about themselves, their next moves, and what they would do after all this. Said conversation continued even as stars began to appear overhead, Leo joking about it being “romantic”.

Vincent lifted his left leg onto the log, stretching it out for a moment. To his right, Leo’s also rested a foot onto the rocks around the campfire.

“It’s so fucking hot,” Leo complained, hooking a finger over his own t-shirt’s neckline and pulling for a moment.

Making a small laugh, Vincent picked up the long stick resting against the shelter. He poked at the fire, amber sparks flying upwards, remembering the camping trips he used to take.

“You’ll be wishing it was here when it’s out.”

Then Leo was suddenly lying back, disappearing behind Vincent. Casting a look behind his shoulder, Vincent watched as Leo lay down length ways on the raised shelter, feet just about fitting on the edge.

Eyes wondered over Leo’s out-stretched body, over lean muscles and ruffled clothes. Up to a now familiar nose, side-burns, and dark eyes. Fire danced in Leo’s eyes as they held eye contact. It lasted a moment too long, until Leo turned onto his side, back faced to Vincent.

The was a short mumble.

“Tired of the landscape.”

Vincent made a small smile, knowing it meant Leo was tired. Facing back towards the fire, Vincent poked the flames once more.

“Night.”


	2. Take Me With You When You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's POV of what happens next.

Time passed enough for more stars to appear in the sky. Vincent forgot how nature felt, before the city and concreate walls. Breathing it in, the cool air hit his lungs and face.

A snore brought him from his thoughts. With a quick glance over his shoulder again, Leo was now lying on his back but asleep. A small smile came to Vincent, the other not even quiet in his sleep.

Poking at the fire once more, the flames jumping up to its highest, Vincent decided that sleep sounded like a good idea.

Moving slightly slower to avoid disturbing the other, Vincent hitched his legs onto the planks, stretching them in front of himself. With a lean back, he was then lying next to Leo’s side. Eyes wondered over the other, noticing in comparison that Leo was slightly taller, but himself wider.

Shifting on his back, Vincent brought up his left arm to cradle the back of his head as a makeshift pillow. It was almost comfortable, despite the burning flames against the left side of his body.

Movement pulled him out of his thought. It took him a few too many moments before it was too late to stir. Leo had rolled over until his front was pressed against Vincent’s right side. There was also a right arm flung over his chest.

Vincent’s breath stopped. Every inch of contact seemed to turn his skin to fire, familiar heat like the campfire to his other side. Mimicking and the same. Thoughts stumbled over each other on why he was suddenly in this predicament.

The other had been in prison for 6 months. Being next to a warm body must be memory muscle of a life before prison – Vincent has just become a stand in for Linda. Leo was just moving to warmth. Leo was asleep.

Was Leo asleep?

With minimum movement, the other so near, a slight turn didn’t reveal much. The amber lighting only revealed an eyebrow, the bridge of a nose, and a closed eyelid. Otherwise shadows cast over a long face.

Returning his head, Vincent allowed his gaze upwards. Half shielded by the wooden shelter, illuminated by the burning amber, the contrasting blue sky with never ending stars caught his attention.

Breath settling, Vincent stayed still and silent. Wondering thoughts found comfort in Leo’s embrace even though his skin burnt where the other touched him, _because_ his skin burnt where Leo was connected to him. Trying to blot the thoughts, Vincent focused upon the stars instead.

A grunt sounded next to him, the hand across his torso squeezing for a moment. Fingers held onto the prison shirt, slightly grazing against skin underneath the material. Vincent’s torso flexed involuntary.

The thought on why there was sudden movement came when the other moved again. Leo pressed their bodies closer, pelvis forward.

Breathing almost became a struggle, the ability to think stopped. Leo was hard against him, and after a micromovement and a grunt, it was a realisation that Leo was using his leg to grind.

Trying to receive any function, Vincent tried to think again, turning his head towards the burning amber. It had it died down a little from before, but still present.

Once more, a slow turn to his right side. Eyebrow, nose, eyelid. Leo still seemingly asleep. Probably still asleep. Muscle memory from months before.

Vincent knew how it could be hard to get any release in prison, knew of the stories that get passed around. The knowledge settled into the back of his mind, moved him forward in his decision.

Vincent indulged himself. Turning his right leg ever so much, the right angle, till Leo gave a sigh. Another grind against him.

He told himself that Leo was dreaming of Linda. The hand on Vincent’s torso clenched more.

There was more movement, more sounds. Found his leg twitching to the somewhat unnatural turn. Forgot the feeling in his own groin, the knowledge of the other next to him, wasn’t quite sure why but doesn’t let it bother his mind.

And then the other grunts, a mouth against  bicep. Leo’s breath slowing down to a regular place.

Allowing himself a breath, Vincent felt the ache in his leg, in his groin. Instead let the fire and Leo to spread warmth over his skin again. More thoughts wondered; how long had it been for Leo, how long had it been for himself. A thought on what Leo was dreaming about-

“Vincent.”

His heartbeat stopped. A slow turn to his right side. Eyebrow, nose, eye.


	3. Or Let Me Follow After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Leo's POV of the same chapter.

Leo had never been a heavy sleeper. Always ready to drop off but always able to wake up at any moment.  

This time he awoke when a body lay next to his own, stilling to his left side. Too groggy to think, too tired to open his eyes, all Leo knew what that it was a warm presence and he felt cold. Rolling closer, he flung an arm over the other’s thick torso. It felt right and warm. Incredibly warm.

And it hadn’t pushed him away. So close, so long since he’d had contact like that. Not quite able to remember why in such a haze, but it felt too good. But it stayed. Obviously not unwanted.

Broken thoughts wondered if other things were not unwanted. Lying next to someone could always lead to another imitate act. The other presence was so near, Leo was so close. His hand drifting down could do the trick, or a slight kiss to wherever body part was closest. All that was needed was more movements, more skin to skin contact, just more.

Each passing thought went straight to Leo’s groin, but only now the uncomfortableness was settling in. Trying to breath out, his grip tightened on whoever was next to him. More movement to settle better against a solid object. The position wasn’t amazing.

Grunting, hand still clenched around the material in his hand, Leo’s groggy mind didn’t know what to do. Instead, decided to move closer to the person. It didn’t ease the pain, now it was waiting for it to go away.

But for a moment, the solid object against himself felt too good to miss, causing him involuntary movement. A grind and a grunt.

Otherwise it was too comfortable. Eyes stayed closed, to sleepy to do anything else that that.

Thoughts wondered again to who the other was. Who would it be? Who _could_ it be?

The pressure built further – Leo knew only some more movements were needed but doesn’t want to use extra strength to get into a comfortable position.

Then the solid item against him moved, a thigh slotting against him. Leo sighed, chills running up his back, pelvis involuntary moving again.

Thoughts that the solid person moved _for_ him, in the most perfect ways, caused him to rock and grind. Tried to do so in a not erratic way.

There wasn’t many movements until the pressure released, himself grunting. His body curved closer to the other, clinging to them.

Moments passed, the release almost unfogging his mind. Who was the object, the person-

“Vincent.”

Eye snapped open to see a head turning, shielding some of the light, as he was regarded with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I think - I want to write more but have no ideas - unless people want to see what happens after this moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Title & Song: "Let Me Follow" by Son Lux
> 
> Also if you would like to read more sleepy leg-grinding, please read "The Threat Of Falling" which was part of my inspiration - recommend the whole fic, but if not the section is halfway through Chapter 6!


End file.
